ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Segundo Encontro com a Equipe Flare!
O Segundo Encontro com a Equipe Flare! é o 10° episódio da 1ª temporada de Pokémon X Y. Sinopse Ash e Serena chegam na Conecting Cave, onde a Equipe Flare está procurando ambos. Enredo No episódio anterior de Pokémon X Y: Ash revê Tierno e conhece Serena e Trevor, seus companheiros de jornada, eles tem uma batalha em dupla que é interrompida por Shauna, uma garota que odeia Serena e vice-versa. Quando Shauna se une a Tierno e Trevor Serena foge e Ash vai atrás dela. Agora, Serena está correndo pela imensidão da Rota 07. Fennekin estava no seu ombro, um pouco cansada pelos resultados da batalha em dupla. O rosto de Serena estava molhado de lágrimas, que desciam continuamente. Por fim Serena se cansa de correr e para. Ela enxuga as lágrimas e percebe uma pedra grande um pouco perto dela. Rapidamente Serena corre pra lá e se senta na pedra, botando o rosto entre as mãos, que estavam apoiadas nos joelhos. De repente, passos são ouvidos. Serena rapidamente olha pra trás e enxuga mais lágrimas. Os passos aumentam e parecem estar perto dali. Serena olha nos olhos de Fennekin. — Vamos atacar, Fennekin. Lança-chamas! — Serena diz e em seguida comanda um ataque. Fennekin concorda com a cabeça e abre a boca. Pequenos resídios de chama começam a serem formados e Fennekin rapidamente forma uma grande coluna de chamas, que ela lança. Quando essa grande coluna de chamas vai atingir os arbustos surge uma rajada de água que engole as chamas e depois desaparece. — Parabéns, Froakie — Diz Ash, saindo de trás dos arbustos com Froakie no seu ombro. — O que você está fazendo aqui? — Pergunta Serena, rapidamente saltando da pedra e abraçando Fennekin. — Eu vim atrás de você. Não vou deixar uma garota linda como você sozinha em uma rota — Diz Ash, sorrindo. Serena cora após o comentário. — Por que você veio atrás de mim? — Pergunta Serena, abraçando si mesma e desviando o olhar para o chão. — Eu já disse, não vou deixar uma garota linda como você sozinha no meio de uma rota — Responde Ash. Serena novamente cora. — Se você soubesse a verdade sobre mim... — Diz Serena, de cabeça baixa. — Qual verdade, Serena? O que a Shauna fez pra você? Por quê vocês se odeiam desde os três anos? — Ash faz três perguntas rapidamente. — Tierno mentiu. Eu e Shauna eramos grandes amigas até o ano passado... — Diz Serena. — E o que ela fez pra você? Por quê vocês se odeiam agora? — Pergunta Ash. — Tá bom, eu conto se você parar de encher o meu saco — Diz Serena, agora começando a olhar para Ash. — Tá bom, eu paro — Diz Ash, levantando as mãos. — Bom. Tudo começou em um dia normal. Tierno e Trevor tinham ido me chamar para brincar e em seguida fomos na casa da Shauna pra que ela brincasse com a gente, porém... a mãe da Shauna disse que ela não ia brincar comigo e que Tierno e Trevor podiam entrar, mas eu não... — Serena contava a história mas Ash a interrompe. — Mas por quê? — Dá pra deixar eu contar tudo? Tierno e Trevor entraram e me disseram que voltavam já com a Shauna. Eu assenti e fui pra o parquinho, até que um tempo depois eles chegaram. Eu perguntei a Shauna porque a mãe dela não deixou eu entrar, e Shauna me tratou friamente e disse que filhas de bandidos não podiam entrar na casa dela — Serena diz e sua voz começa a falhar. — Por que a Shauna disse isso? — Pergunta Ash, surpreso e confuso. Serena olha pra Ash, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. — Ash... eu sou filha do líder da Equipe Flare — Serena começa a chorar verdadeiramente, deixando Ash desolado — Agora, pode ir embora, eu sei que não vai querer ficar perto de mim sabendo que meu pai assassinou o seu... — Seu pai é o... — Ash diz, até que Serena o interrompe. — Sim, ele é o dono do Pyroar que matou seu pai. Agora, eu já disse que pode ir embora, deve estar sentindo um ódio imenso de mim, não é? Pra a surpresa de Serena Ash não sai correndo e nem se mostra com ódio dela. Ele simplesmente puxa ela e a abraça, botando a cabeça dela no seu ombro. — Por que você não saiu correndo? V-você não me odeia? — Gagueja Serena, ficando um pouco feliz. — Você não tem culpa de seu pai ter matado o meu. E eu não preciso te avisar que não vou te deixar sozinha nem nessa rota nem em nenhum outro lugar, preciso? — Diz Ash, em seguida ele dá um beijo na bochecha de Serena. Ninguém soube quantos minutos Ash e Serena ficaram abraçados, pode ter sido um minuto, pode ter sido dez, pode ter sido uma hora, pode ter sido um dia... mas, vários passos começaram a serem ouvidos naquela área. Não era de só uma pessoa, era aproximadamente de quatro pessoas, além de aproximadamente quatorze passos não humanos. Ash e Serena arregalaram os olhos e rapidamente se soltaram, se levantando. — Será que o Tierno, o Trevor e a Shauna estão vindo? — Pergunta Ash, dando alguns passos para trás. — São passos demais pra só três pessoas. Temos que nos esconder — Diz Serena. — Aonde? — Pergunta Ash, olhando para Serena. — Atrás daquela pedra, vem — Diz Serena, pegando na mão de Ash e o puxando. A pedra era tão grande que rapidamente escondeu os dois. Assim que ambos estavam escondidos quatro pessoas chegam ali, olhando ao seu redor. Dois eram homens de cabelos, vestes e óculos laranjas, uma era uma mulher com cabelo, vestes e óculos igual ao dos dois homens. Já a outra mulher era totalmente diferente. Tinha cabelos roxos curtos e usava um óculos tecnológico. Além dessas pessoas estavam ali três Houndoom e um Drapion. O Houndoom maior que os outros começou a farejar o ar, enquanto olhava para cima. — O que foi, Houndoom? — Pergunta um dos homens, passando a mão direita na cabeça de Houndoom. — Houndoom hound o cheiro daquela garota e do Indesejável Número 1 — Responde Houndoom, olhando fixamente para a pedra onde Serena e Ash estão escondidos. — Sente alguma coisa naquela pedra, Houndoom? — Pergunta a mulher de cabelos roxos curtos, olhando para Houndoom. Houndoom balança a cabeça positivamente. — Drapion, use Míssil de Espinhos naquela pedra! — Comanda a mulher de cabelos roxos curtos a seu Drapion. — Drap! esmaga! — Exclama Drapion, sorrindo maliciosamente. Drapion balança a sua cauda, dela saem vários espinhos que vão na direção da pedra. Ash pensou que aqueles espinhos não fariam nem efeito na pedra, porém, como sempre ele errou. A pedra explodiu em mil pedaços quando os espinhos a atingiram. Ash e Serena se levantaram e sem olhar pra trás começaram a correr, seguidos por Fennekin e Froakie. — Cerquem-nos! — Comanda a mulher de cabelos roxos curtos. Rapidamente os três soldados saltam para cima. A soldada mulher cai na frente de Ash e Serena. Os dois soldados homens caem na direita e na esquerda dos dois. A mulher de cabelos roxos curtos rapidamente fecha o círculo. Os Houndoom e Drapion pulam e caem na frente de seus respectivos treinadores. — Finalmente achamos você, querida. Seu pai está louco atrás de você — Explica a mulher de cabelos roxos curtos, sorrindo. — Não me chame de querida — Diz Serena, ficando de costas pra Ash, que faz o mesmo. — Você é filha do comandante supremo da Equipe Flare, Serena, você não devia estar andando com o maior inimigo da nossa equipe, o Indesejável Número 1 — Diz a mulher de cabelos roxos. — Cale a boca, Celosia. E não fale sequer o meu nome — Diz Serena, irritada. A mulher de cabelos roxos curtos — Celosia — simplesmente ri. Ela coloca a mão direita em algum bolso do vestido e tira um pequeno rádio. Ela o coloca perto da boca. — Comandante L, nós achamos a sua filha e o Indesejável Número 1... — Celosia diz e rapidamente a voz do outro lado a linha a interrompe. — Tragam ela para casa já! — E o que fazemos com o Indesejável Número 1? — Pergunta Celosia. — Podem mata-ló — Responde o Comandante L. — Pai, eu não sou uma membra da Equipe Flare... EU NÃO VOU COM ELES! — Serena começa falando normalmente, mas por fim berra, liberando toda sua raiva. — Não vai se unir a nós, não é, filha? Celosia, agora vocês tem permissão para mata-lá — Diz o Comandante L, por fim. Tanto Ash quanto Serena ficam surpresos com o comando do pai de Serena. — Você vai deixar que matem sua própia filha?! — Pergunta Ash, irritado. — A partir do momento em que ela renegou a Equipe Flare ela não é mais minha filha. Câmbio, desligo — O Comandante L responde Ash e em seguida desliga a chamada. — Querida, você teve sua chance de se unir a nós. Agora vai morrer — Diz Celosia, dando um sorriso malicioso. — Lança-chamas! — Comanda os três soldados em uníssono, para seus respectivos Houndoom. — Tóxico! — Comanda Celosia a Drapion. Os três Houndoom abrem a boca e lançam cada um uma grande coluna de chamas. Drapion lança das pinças duas colunas de veneno. Quando Ash, Serena e seus Pokémon estão prestes a ser atingido ocorre um milagre. Duas colunas de água apagam duas colunas de chamas criadas pelos Houndoom. A única coluna de chamas remanescente é atingida por um raio e é destruída. Drapion é agarrado por duas vinhas e acaba sendo jogado no chão, fazendo o Tóxico atingir dois Houndoom. No meio do círculo criado pela Equipe Flare aparecem Tierno, Trevor e Shauna, com seus respectivos Pokémon, Corphish, Pikachu, uma Flabebé e Chespin. Celosia ficou boquiaberta com a cena. — Como vocês conseguiram se soltar?! — Pergunta, surpresa. — Como assim se soltar? — Pergunta Serena, confusa. — Esses babacas nos fizeram dizer onde vocês estavam, desculpem, mas eles nos torturaram. Ainda bem que conseguimos nos soltar daquela corda e salvamos vocês a tempo — Diz Trevor, ofegante. — Era pra vocês terem ficado presos naquela árvore! Mas de qualquer forma pelo menos poderemos acabar com vocês cinco de uma vez — Diz Celosia, dando um sorriso malicioso. — Quem disse que você vai conseguir? Ash, Serena, quando eu mandar vocês correrem vocês terão que correr como se não houvesse amanhã — Diz Tierno, olhando para Serena e Ash. — Mas e vocês?! — Pergunta Ash. — Nós nos viramos. Corphish, use Jato de Água... AGORA! — Comanda Tierno a Corphish. O Pokémon Caranguejo assente e salta. Ele abre suas duas pinças e de lá lança duas colunas de água. Corphish consegue atingir toda a Equipe Flare e faz eles ficarem encharcados. Em seguida, ele volta ao chão. — Pikachu, Choque do Trovão! — Comanda Trevor a Pikachu. Pikachu logo salta, com suas bochechas ficando cheias de raios. Ele fecha os olhos e depois os raios o consomem. Pikachu mira em cada membro da Equipe Flare e lança vários raios na direção deles e seus Pokémon. Por eles estarem encharcados o efeito do choque é ainda maior. Pikachu volta ao normal e cai no chão, de pé. A Equipe Flare estava completamente paralisada. — Chespin, Semente Sanguessuga! — Comanda Shauna a Chespin. Chespin abre a boca e gira, lançando várias sementes que atingem a Equipe Flare. Essas mesmas sementes se abrem e soltam pequenas vinhas que se agarram nos vilões. Toda a energia deles começa a ser sugada. — Pra terminar com isso, Vento de Prata, Flabebé! — Trevor novamente comanda, mas dessa vez a Flabebé. Assim que Trevor comanda isso Flabebé começa a girar. O giro da Pokémon faz um grande vento ser criado e lança toda a Equipe Flare para trás. Porém, o efeito de paralisia some, junto com as vinhas, liberando a Equipe Flare, que se levanta. — Agora vocês vão fugir — Diz Tierno, olhando para Serena e Ash. — Mas... — Serena dizia antes de Trevor o interromper. — Desculpem, mas... Flabebé, use Vento de Prata. Flabebé novamente começa a girar. Outra grande rajada de vento é criada, mas dessa vez ela atinge Serena e Ash, que são jogados um pouco pra longe. — CORRAM! — Exclama Shuauna, olhando para Serena e Ash. Serena e Ash dão uma última olhada para seus amigos e dão as costas, saindo correndo. Assim que eles começam a correr uma explosão ocorre. Tão grande foi a imensidão dessa explosão que Ash e Serena foram lançados pra frente. Ash ainda se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo, acidentalmente dando um giro e caindo de costas no chão. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Serena caiu em cima dele. Como ambos eram do mesmo tamanho acabou que acidentalmente os lábios de ambos se tocaram. Ash já estava sem forças e por isso não conseguiu tirar Serena de cima dele. Pouco a pouco os olhos de ambos começaram a se fechar até que no meio da Rota 07 ambos estavam desmaiados. Ash nunca soube quanto tempo passou desmaiado, mas quando acordou estava deitado na grama, vendo Tierno, Trevor e Shauna vivinhos da silva. Ash olhou pra sua esquerda e viu Serena, ainda desmaiada. Em seguida, ele olhou pra Trevor, Tierno e Shauna. — Aquilo tudo realmente ocorreu ou foi só um sonho? — Perguntou, enquanto levantava a metade superior de seu corpo. Trevor olhou pra ele, com uma cara de "Sério isso?". — Você tá brincando, né, Ash? Claro que isso foi real — Diz Trevor, revirando os olhos. — Como vocês sobreviveram? — Em seguida, Ash perguntou. — A Equipe Flare debandou. Conseguimos correr e achamos você e a Serena... desmaiados, mas com os lábios... coladinhos — Diz Tierno, dando um sorriso. Ash corou. — Isso não foi por querer! Foi um acidente — Ash exclama, em seguida olhando para o rosto de Serena. — Mas não finja que não queria que isso acontecesse, Ash — Diz Trevor, sorrindo maliciosamente. — Ah, cala a boca, Trevor — Diz Ash, se levantando completamente. — Hihihihihi — Trevor ri, botando a mão direita na boca. — Olha, Ash, acho melhor você e a Serena continuarem seu caminho para Cyllage City — Diz Tierno. — Por quê? — Pergunta Ash. — Com certeza a Equipe Flare atacará de novo. Se vocês conseguirem chegar em Cyllage City poderão pedir ajuda a Grant — Explica Tierno, olhando para Ash. — Mas e vocês?! — Pergunta Ash, confuso. — Não nos importamos em morrer por amigos — Diz Shauna, que até o presente momento estava calada. — Fico feliz que me considere sua amiga, Shauna — Diz Serena, se levantando. — Quando eu vi a Equipe Flare tentando matar você eu percebi que não é porque seu pai é mau que você também é. Se eramos grandes amigas no passado, por quê não podemos continuar sendo? — Pergunta Shauna, sorrindo. Serena retribui o sorriso. Alguns passos são novamente ouvidos. Todos ficam de olhos arregaladores. — Acho melhor vocês irem agora — Diz Tierno. — Antes de irmos, onde está meu Froakie? — Pergunta Ash. — E minha Fennekin? — Pergunta Serena. — Retornamos eles para suas Pokébolas. Estão nos seus bolsos — Explica Shauna. — Obrigado — Agradecem Ash e Serena em uníssono. Os passos se intensificam. — Está na hora de irem — Diz Tierno. Ash e Serena assentem. Os passos aumentam em um grande nível. — CORRAM! — Exclama Trevor. Ash e Serena pegam um na mão do outro e saem correndo. Por meia hora eles correram sem ousarem nem olhar pra trás. Seus pés estavam os matando e o suor escorria sem parar. Mas, eles não podiam parar de correr se quisessem passar mais algum tempo vivos. Depois de longos minutos de correria eles pararam ao verem uma caverna. Era a Connecting Cave. — Chegamos — Diz Ash, sorrindo. — Ainda não podemos parar. Se foi realmente a Equipe Flare que chegou Tierno, Trevor e Shauna já devem ter perdido. Vamos entrar, vem — Serena diz, segurando na mão de Ash e o puxando para dentro da caverna. Eles andaram por dezesseis minutos sem ouvirem quaisquer barulhos, até que vários passos são ouvidos, um pouco atrás deles. Sem pensar duas vezes Ash e Serena começam a correr, mas de repente Serena para. Ash olha para ela. — O que aconteceu, Serena? — Pergunta Ash. — Não faça barulho — Susurra Serena. — Por que não? — Pergunta Ash. — Uma horda de Zubat — Diz Serena. Ash engole e seco e olha para cima. No teto estavam de cabeça para baixo vários Zubat que observavam ele e Serena. Mais que rápido os Zubat saltam. Quando Ash e Serena pensam que estão perdidos... — Oddish, Pó Atordoante! — Exclama uma voz feminina um pouco atrás deles. Ash e Serena olham pra trás. Uma garota MUITO LINDA — na opinião de Ash — estava bem perto deles, cercada por um Oddish e por um Litleo. Esse Oddish pula e gira, lançando um pó amarelo na direção dos Zubat. Todos aqueles Morcegos Pokémon são atingidos e ficam paralisados, com eles parando no ar. — Litleo, Brasas! — Comanda a garota. Quando os Zubat vão cair no chão Litleo salta e abre a boca, lançando várias brasas que atingem os Zubat, fazendo eles caírem no chão mais rápido, com órbitas nos olhos. Ash e Serena sorriem. — Obrigado por ter nos salvado — Diz Ash, ofegante. — Eu não salvei vocês. Só impedi eles de os matarem porque quem vai fazer isso sou eu — Diz a garota, com um olhar frio. — Por que você quer nos matar? — Pergunta Serena. — A Equipe Flare está pagando uma boa grana para quem matar vocês dois, então, eu vou ganhar essa grana. E, antes de morrerem, eu sou Mercy — Responde a garota (Mercy), dando um sorriso malicioso. — Você também quer nos matar? Entra na fila — Diz Ash, rindo. — Você ainda tem coragem de rir na hora de sua morte? — Pergunta Mercy. — Eu não vou morrer. Saia, Froakie! — Exclama Ash, rapidamente tirando Froakie da Pokébola. — Você também, Fennekin! — Exclama Serena, tirando Fennekin da Pokébola. — Prometo que vou matar vocês rapidamente. Oddish, Pó Atordoante! Litleo, use Lança-chamas quando eles estiverem paralizados! — Comanda Mercy. Oddish novamente salta e gira. Uma grande onda de pó paralisante vai na direção de Froakie e Fennekin. — Afaste isso com o Jato de Água! — Comanda Ash. Froakie salta pra trás e abre a boca, lançando uma grande coluna de água que engole o pó, antes de desaparecer. Froakie volta ao chão. — Droga! Oddish, Chicote de Vinhas no Froakie! Litleo, Arranhão na Fennekin! — Comanda Mercy. — Segure as vinhas e jogue Oddish na parede! — Comanda Ash. — Lança-chamas, Fennekin! — Comanda Serena. Duas folhas em cima da cabeça de Oddish se transformam em vinhas e vão na direção de Froakie. Litleo salta na direção de Fennekin, com as garras dianteiras direitas brilhando. Froakie segura as vinhas de Oddish e lança o Pokémon em Litleo, fazendo os dois serem jogados na parede. Fennekin rapidamente lança da sua boca uma grande coluna de chamas que engolfa Oddish e Litleo. Quando as chamas somem Oddish já está nocauteado, enquanto Litleo está somente um pouco cansado. — Jato de Água, Froakie! — Comanda Ash. Froakie abre a boca e lança outra grande coluna de água. Ela atinge Oddish e Litleo, fazendo eles baterem na parede novamente, a parede se quebra. Do outro lado os dois Pokémon de Mercy caem nocauteados. — Como eles perderam tão rápido?! Vocês não são de Arceus! Retornem, Oddish e Litleo — Exclama Mercy, irritada. Ela saca as Pokébolas de seus dois Pokémon e os retorna. Em seguida, Mercy sai correndo pela mesma direção que Ash e Serena vieram. Ash e Serena olham pra a esquerda e vêem uma luz branca: a luz do sol. Eles tinham conseguido chegar a saída da caverna. Sorrindo eles saem calmamente da caverna, dando uma última olhada pra ela antes de olharem e verem toda Cyllage City. — Chegamos — Diz Serena, sorrindo. — Conseguimos escapar da Equipe Flare — Diz Ash, também sorrindo. — Quem disse? — Pergunta uma voz um pouco atrás deles. Ash e Serena olham para trás e se decepcionam. Celosia e três dos soldados da Equipe Flare estão lá, com seus Pokémon. — Fim da linha — Diz Celosia, sorrindo maliciosamente. Assim que ela diz isso atrás dela e dos três soldados da Equipe Flare aparece um homem encapuzado em cima de um Onix. — Só se for pra vocês, Equipe Flare — Diz o homem encapuzado. Celosia e os três soldados olham para trás. O homem rapidamente dá um salto mortal pra trás, caindo atrás de seu Onix. A Cobra de Pedra Pokémon rapidamente gira, batendo nos três Houndoom com sua cauda. Drapion pula para a frente de sua treinadora. — Drapion, use Míssil de Espinhos nesse Onix! — Comanda Celosia. Drapion balança a cauda, lançando vários espinhos na direção de Onix. A Cobra de Pedra Pokémon simplesmente devolve os espinhos com o rabo, fazendo os espinhos atingirem Drapion com força. Em seguida, Onix pega Celosia, os três soldados e seus Pokémon, começando a espremer eles na sua pele dura. — Desistam agora — Diz o homem encapuzado — Se desistirem Onix vai os soltar, mas se não... — Desistimos! — Exclama Celosia. Onix solta a Equipe Flare, que cai no chão sem forças. Celosia rapidamente tira uma bomba de fumaça do seu vestido e lança no chão, criando uma grande fumaça roxa. Quando ela some toda a Equipe Flare não está mais ali. O encapuzado se aproxima de Ash e Serena. — Eu sou Grant, venham comigo — Diz o encapuzado, tirando o capuz. O encapuzado se revela como Grant, que é o líder do ginásio de Cyllage City! O que será que vai acontecer? Como estão Tierno, Trevor e Shauna? Isso você só descobrirá lendo Pokémon X Y! Personagens *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Tierno *Trevor *Shauna *Grant (estreia) Antagonistas *Celosia (estreia) Nota *'Nota': 9, 9 *'Dado por': Rich 10.000 Curiosidades *Serena revela ser filha do líder da Equipe Flare, que é apelidado de Comandante L. *Ash e Serena chegam em Cyllage City. *O nome original do episódio seria "O Primeiro Encontro com a Equipe Flare!", mas após uma mudança de enredo em A Chegada em Lumiose! envolvendo a Equipe Flare, o nome do episódio é o que é hoje. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon X Y (Reescritos)